


Free Fall

by carolej126



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Childhood, Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-28
Updated: 2015-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-01 18:24:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 968
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4030033
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/carolej126/pseuds/carolej126
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Originally published in Route 666 6 (Ashton Press, 2013)</p>
<p>A happy, shared moment from the boys' childhood.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Free Fall

“Again,” Sammy squealed, “do it again, Dean!”

Dean couldn’t help but smile at his brother, as the four-year-old jumped up and down in excitement.

It was just a little thing, a simple outdoor activity. But it clearly meant the world to the small boy.

Dean glanced behind them, back toward the small house they’d been renting for the better part of a month. While the windows were wide open, allowing the gentle breeze to ruffle the curtains, the door was still closed.

There was no sign of their father. 

John had been at the kitchen table for hours, totally engrossed in an old leather-bound book he’d picked up at the local thrift store. Dinner – macaroni and cheese prepared by Dean – had been eaten in silence, John’s gaze rarely looking away from the heavy tome.

Now, with dishes placed in the sink to be washed later, and Dean’s homework assignments completed, the boys were outside on the front lawn.

Being boys. Having fun. Enjoying the fresh air before the sun went down.

Dean had tried to keep Sammy quiet, or at least as quiet as a four-year-old could be, but the television, the chattering, the “boys will be boys” games and pranks, had quickly caught their father’s attention. So, before John could ban them to their rooms, and an early bedtime, Dean had requested permission to “clean up the yard,” and the two brothers had thrown on their jackets and headed outside, leaving their dad to his work.

“Dean, do it again!” 

“Hold your horses, kiddo,” Dean laughed. Using the rake, he set to work once again, quickly managing to corral a considerable number of the multi-colored leaves that covered the ground.

At first Sammy had been awed by the colors, dancing amongst the earth-bound rainbow. And then, as soon as Dean had demonstrated another use for the colorful foliage, the little boy had joyfully played in the leaves - running, laughing, jumping, sliding, diving - all the while wearing a grin from ear to ear.

And Dean had patiently collected the leaves into a pile, over and over, removing any stray branches and rocks, and assuring a soft cushion for each landing.

“Dean?” 

“Just a sec.” Dean added a few more leaves to the pile. “Okay,” he answered automatically, assuming it would be the same question he’d already heard numerous times before. “It’s ready.”

“Dean?”

The older boy looked at his brother curiously. Instead of moving toward the leaves, Sammy was standing still, eyes on Dean, a troubled look on his face.

“What’s wrong? Did you hurt yourself?” Dean released the rake, letting it fall to the ground, as he dropped to his knees. “Let me see.”

Sammy shook his head fervently. “I’m not hurt.”

“Then what’s wrong?” Dean’s eyes narrowed in confusion. 

“Don’t you wanna do it too?”

Dean blinked, caught by surprise. “I was making it for you, Sammy.”

“But, it’s your turn,” Sammy insisted. “I already got lots of turns. Come on, Dean.” He darted a look at the house behind them. “It’s getting dark, and Dad’s gonna call us in pretty soon.” 

It was true. The sun was beginning to go down, and it wouldn’t be long before their play time would be over. “Okay, Sammy, I’ll have a turn, too,” he finally agreed, unable to resist his brother’s pleading expression. 

“Yay!” Sammy retrieved the rake, handing it to Dean. “Can you make it high, Dean, really, really high?”

“Really, really high?” Dean repeated with a laugh, his eyes bright with amusement. “I think I can do that.” He got back to his feet, moved to a new patch of leaf-covered grass, and started raking again with restored energy.

At first Sammy just stood back, making no move toward the rapidly growing pile, then he plopped on the ground, using his hands to add a few stray leaves to the pile. Then, as soon as Dean was satisfied with his work, and let the rake drop to the ground, he smiled and clapped his hands in eagerness. “Jump, Dean, jump!” 

“Move back a little, Sammy, you’re too close.”

“’Kay,” Sammy agreed, jumping to his feet and edging away from the leaves. “Is this far enough?”

“Yep,” Dean approved. Then, he backed up, all the way to the edge of the lawn. He eyed the leaf pile, set his stance, took a deep breath, and began to run.

Faster and faster he flew across the yard, closer and closer to his target, and then, with a last burst of speed, leapt into the air.

For one glorious, exhilarating moment, he was free falling. Free of the past, free of the future. Free of responsibilities, obligations, fear.

Time seemed to stand still. And then he landed, arms joyously outstretched in reckless abandon, leaves scattering around him in a brilliant explosion of color and motion.

“Wow,” Sammy gasped. “That was so cool. Do it again.”

“I-” That was all Dean was able to get out. 

“Dean.” The gruff voice came from the house, where the front door now stood wide open, framing the rigid figure of their father. “It’s time for you and your brother to come inside.” 

It only took a second for a carefree little boy to transform into an obedient soldier.

Dean’s shoulder’s stiffened, and his face went blank. “Yes, sir.”

“But…” Sammy began, but Dean just gathered him up, carrying the rake back toward the house. Propping the long-handled tool next to the door, he ushered his still-protesting brother inside. 

“Close the door behind you, Dean,” John directed, already moving back to the table, his attention returning to his work.

Dean didn’t say a word, simply giving a curt nod. But, he couldn’t help a last look back at the leaf-strewn yard, a wistful expression on his face, before he pulled the door closed.

 

~end~


End file.
